The Other Side: Season 1
by magic-400
Summary: Based off Charmed, four average young adults, including two brothers, a long-term girlfriend and an old friend, awaken their powers and find out they are witches called the Guardians destined to destroy the ultimate evil, protect the innocent and save the good magic of the world
1. 1x01: Hour of Magic Part 1

**Title: **The Other Side

**Author: **magic-400

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Charmed or any of it's characters, terms, spells, etc. I only own my original characters.

**A/N:** My first story here! Semi-script style. Episode 1, Part 1 of Season 1! The episodes are pretty lengthy (I tried to make them feel like a real episode of Charmed) so I'm probably going to be splitting each full epiosde into two parts.

**Episode 1x01: Hour of Magic**

FADE INTO:

EXT. WOODS HOME – DRIVEWAY – DUSK

A warm fading day. The sun is just beginning to sink below the horizon, beckoning night. Various shades of orange, yellow and red streak across the sky paving the way for twilight.

A Jeep Grand Cherokee pulls into the driveway of a fairly large suburban home and squeaks to a stop. A young man in a suit of about twenty seven years old steps out as the engine settles. He loosens his tie with one hand and runs the other across his short, cropped light brown hair with a content sigh. Finally home from work. He grabs his briefcase from the passenger seat and shuts the car door. He moves to the end of the driveway.

Brian Woods reaches into the mailbox and pulls out a stack of letters. He notices his elderly neighbor sweeping some leaves into the grass at the base of his own driveway.

BRIAN WOODS: Evening, Mr. Brown. How are you these days?

VERNON BROWN: I'm alright, boy. It's lonely in this big house. None of the grandkids stop by anymore. All have families of their own it would seem.

BRIAN: I'm sorry to hear that.

VERNON: You and that girl of yours should come by for dinner sometime. I'd be glad to host.

BRIAN: We'd be happy to come over. Have a good night, Mr. Brown!

Brian starts up the driveway, flicking through the mail.

VERNON: (calling) Oh and tell that brother of yours not to run on that goddamn treadmill in the middle of the night! Keeps me up!

BRIAN: (chuckling) I'll let him know.

Brian locks his car by remote and heads up the few steps to the porch of the house.

INT. WOODS HOME – FOYER – SAME

Brian hangs up his suit jacket and sets his briefcase down.

BRIAN: Anyone home?

WOMAN'S VOICE: (O.S.) In here!

Brian follows the voice to the kitchen as he un-tucks his shirt and undoes the first few buttons.

INT. KITCHEN

Brian rounds the corner to find his girlfriend preparing dinner at the stovetop. She looks over her shoulder and trains her sea green eyes on Brian. He looks back with sparkling blue eyes. Brian moves behind her, wrapping his hands around her waist and kissing her on the cheek.

BRIAN: Smells good in here. What's for dinner?

SAM LAWSON: Pasta and meatballs.

BRIAN: Sounds great.

Brian nuzzles his face in the back of Sam's flowing blonde hair. He plays with the end of one strand. She smells like fresh strawberries.

SAM: How was work?

BRIAN: Eh, fine, I guess. Same old.

Sam turns around to face Brian. He kisses her quickly on the lips, coaxing out a brilliant pearly smile.

SAM: Finally getting tired of the 9 to 5 cubicle work?

BRIAN: Nah, it's not that. I'm just not feeling the whole law firm thing. But that's a discussion for another day.

Sam touches him gently on the chest as he breaks from the half-hug.

BRIAN: Is Jake home?

SAM: I think so.

She pauses to listen intently.

SAM: Yup. On the treadmill like usual. What's with him and that thing lately?

BRIAN: No clue. He's keeping the neighbors up though.

Sam laughs as she turns back to the pot and stirs it. Brian heads for the door but notices a small pile of things by the kitchen table. He picks up a tiny, plain notebook off the top of the pile.

BRIAN: (examining it) What's this stuff?

SAM: I was doing a little bit of cleaning today. I think those are some things Dan left behind.

Brian flips through the thin leaflet pages.

BRIAN: Looks like Dan's. I'll give him a call later and let him know we have some of his stuff.

Brian shrugs and drops the item back onto the pile.

BRIAN: (muttering as he exits) I wonder how he's doing in the city…

CUT TO:

INT. SECOND FLOOR – JAKE'S ROOM

A younger man about twenty four, resembling Brian, sprints hard on the treadmill. Every foot pounding step against the band makes the whole room shake and vibrate. Out the window, we can see Mr. Brown's room is very close. Jacob Woods' crystal blue eyes focus on nothing in particular on the wall but burn with determination and motivation. His eyes are just like his older brothers with hints of grey.

After another moment, he kills the power on the treadmill with the touch of a button. The band slows to a stop. Jake grabs a towel and exits the room.

INT. HALLWAY

He towels his face as beads of sweat drip down. He runs it briefly over his medium-length brown hair, ruffling it up. Jake jogs down the stairs, the wafting aroma of dinner and the growl in his stomach leading him.

INT. FIRST FLOOR – FOYER

Jake runs into his brother coming up the stairs in the foyer.

JAKE WOODS: Hey bro.

BRIAN: Hey, Jake. I was just coming to see how you were doing. Finishing a workout, I see.

JAKE: You know me.

Just then, the doorbell rings. Brian and Jake look over.

BRIAN: I got it.

Brian jogs down the steps as Jake moves down a few more steps and leans against the bannister. The older brother reaches the door and opens it. An older woman, probably in her 40's, stands at the door with short, slightly spiky, black hair. Her face lights up at the sight of Brian. Her beaming is more obvious as she spots Jake standing on the stairs and Sam further in the background, leaning against the kitchen doorframe. Her eyes continue to search for someone else.

BRIAN: Hi, can I help you?

KAYLA BARROS: (whispering) Only three…

BRIAN: Excuse me, what?

KAYLA: If I may.

Without another word from Brian, Kayla edges past him into the house. Brian, confused, spins around on his heels. Sam meets him with a look saying "What are you doing?" Flustered, Brian shrugs and cuts Kayla off just in front of the living room, leaving the front door wide open.

BRIAN: I'm sorry, who are you? And why are you barging into our home?

Jake moves to the base of the steps, intrigued.

KAYLA: My name is Kayla. I've been sent to do something very important.

BRIAN: You can't just come into someone's house like this!

KAYLA: You aren't just anyone. None of you are. You're special!

SAM: (cautious) Brian…

Brian forcefully puts a hand on the wall, keeping Kayla at bay. It's clear he's not too great at being strict or stern.

BRIAN: (awkwardly) I'm going to have to ask you…to leave.

KAYLA: If we can all have a seat, I can explain everything to you.

BRIAN: Explain what?

KAYLA: Your destiny.

Her eyes swivel the room to look at Jake and Sam as well.

JAKE: (advancing) Lady, there's a homeless shelter not too far from here. We can drive you there.

KAYLA: I know I probably sound beyond crazy. You have to trust me. I can tell you're all feeling skeptical, confused and on guard. But you know you're all curious too.

Brian, Jake and Sam share a few fleeting glances. At that moment, Kayla slips under Brian's arm and scurries into the living room. Brian's face lights up with surprise. The three race into the room after her.

INT. LIVING ROOM

Kayla plops down on the couch and starts to rifle through her bag.

SAM: Let's just call the cops. She's clearly off her rocker.

KAYLA: Don't write me off just let. Your emotions are all over the place but just listen.

She starts positioning candles on the coffee table in front of her.

JAKE: Candles. She's got candles.

BRIAN: I see that. Maybe we should…

SAM: Cops? Yeah. Probably a good idea. Let's go.

Sam and Brian hastily head for the kitchen.

JAKE: (sarcastically) Right, leave me alone with her.

Cautiously, Jake sits on the opposite couch and faces Kayla. He watches her carefully as she meticulously places and adjusts the eight candles.

JAKE: So…can I ask what you're doing?

KAYLA: (without looking at him) Awakening the prophecy.

JAKE: Awakening the…heh…and what does that mean exactly?

Kayla finally looks up at him.

KAYLA: You're the most curious of the three.

JAKE: Not every day some random woman comes barging into your house and starts setting up ritual candles, blabbering about some prophecy.

Kayla pulls out a long lighter and starts to light all the candles.

KAYLA: Just watch. All will become clear to you soon enough.

JAKE: Uhh…

Dumbfounded, Jake continues to watch. For some reason, he doesn't feel any danger from this woman. Kayla unfolds a piece of small parchment from her pocket. She starts to chant the words in a different language. This starts to alarm Jake.

JAKE: (calling out) Brian! Sam! Guys, she's chanting in here! Chanting!

CUT TO:

INT. KITCHEN

Brian and Sam are talking heatedly, hushed. They both look up at the sound of Jake's voice.

BRIAN: Chanting?

SAM: Convinced yet?

BRIAN: Ok, call.

Brian backs off. Sam looks to the house phone and starts to dial.

CUT BACK TO:

INT. LIVING ROOM

Kayla finishes chanting the spell and places the paper in the center of the circle formed by the candles. She sits back. Suddenly, the candle flames begin to glow brighter and brighter. They form eight balls of energy. Four, white and ethereal and the other four, dark purple and hazy. Jake jumps up in shock.

JAKE: (stammering) Nice trick…how are you doing it?

Kayla says nothing, raising her hands. The eight small orbs of energy begin to float up and swirl around one another.

JAKE: Guys!

Suddenly, one white ball flies into Jake and disappears into his chest, filling him with light for a split second. It knocks Jake back onto the couch.

Two more white orbs zoom into the kitchen. One hits Sam in the back, causing her to stumble against the kitchen table. She drops the phone. The other sinks into Brian's chest, flooring him.

Jake breathes a little heavier than normal. He stares at Kayla as the last white orb and the four dark ones fly out the wide-open front door. It slams closed behind them.

JAKE: What in the world…

KAYLA: You feel enlightened. More relaxed, at ease and no longer alarmed. Your doubts and fears are leaving.

JAKE: How do you know that?

Kayla leans in.

KAYLA: (with a tiny smirk) I'm an empath.

JAKE: No you're a freak. What's an empath? Like you can feel what other people are feeling?

Kayla nods.

JAKE: Right. I doubt that. But if you are…tell me. What am I feeling right now?

Without missing a beat…

KAYLA: Skepticism.

JAKE: That's a given. How about—

Jake is cut off as Sam and Brian storm back into the room.

SAM: (pointedly) Who are you and what did you do to us?

BRIAN: What she said!

KAYLA: I can tell, deep down somewhere in you, you all feel that you can trust me, no?

Sam and Brian look at each other. Jake glances at them too. No one contests. Kayla stands slowly.

KAYLA: Then…my name is Kayla Barros. I've been sent by a higher power to make sure the four of you from the prophecy came into your own powers. Magical powers.

JAKE: Powers?

SAM: Prophecy?

BRIAN: First off, you're wrong already because there are only three of us here. Not four.

KAYLA: I'm not exactly sure who the fourth of the prophecy is but I'm hoping the blessing of power brings him or her to us.

Sam huffs and crosses arms.

SAM: I'm not believing a word she says. You guys?

BRIAN: No. Not at all.

Kayla looks directly at Brian. She raises an eyebrow.

KAYLA: You know that's not true.

Brian sputters. He doesn't know what to say.

JAKE: Dude, don't even try. She's an empath.

BRIAN: Empathy? What are we getting into here, witchcraft?

Kayla smiles.

KAYLA: Precisely.

SAM: (chuckling) So we're all witches. And you gave us powers. So where are the pointy hats, the broomsticks and the cauldrons?

KAYLA: (defensively) Not that kind of witch. Good witches. Protectors of good magic. Your destiny is to preserve magic and keep the world safe.

Utter silence in the room. Jake tries to speak after a few beats.

JAKE: So we are…I'm not sure I…

KAYLA: We can talk further in the morning. That power awakening spell took a lot out of me. I'm hoping our fourth will find their way to us by then.

Kayla starts to gather her things and pack them away.

KAYLA: Is it alright if I stay in the guest bedroom tonight?

BRIAN: How did you know we have a guest room?

KAYLA: (smiling) I felt it.

SAM: Absolutely n—!

JAKE: (interrupting) Of course!

Brian and Sam shoot him evil looks.

JAKE: What? Aren't you guys even the least bit intrigued? I feel like we can trust her. If she wanted to hurt us, she could have already.

BRIAN: Are you insane? We're going to wake up in the middle of the night to her hovering over us with a knife!

JAKE: I don't know…I think she's telling the truth. Can't you feel it? Something flowing through us. Something good. Strong.

SAM: (sideways) Probably poison.

Kayla looks from one person to another as they debate.

KAYLA: It is up to you. If you want me gone then I'll go.

Brian scratches his chin. Sam doesn't appear to be relenting.

JAKE: Come on guys!

SAM: I don't know…

BRIAN: (sighing) Maybe Jake is right.

Sam looks crossly at him. Kayla smiles and moves toward the stairs.

BRIAN: Uhh…the bed is already made up. Our older brother used to live in there but he's moved out now. Make yourself at home I guess.

His voice trails out. Kayla pauses halfway up.

KAYLA: Remember, you must keep your everyday lives separate from the other side. The gift you've been blessed with is a secret that must be preserved if you are to do all the good you're destined to do. Exposure only stands to hinder you.

And with that, Kayla disappears upstairs. The three stand in silence. Sam runs a hand through her blonde hair and plops down onto the couch. She allows herself to sink further into the material.

BRIAN: (hesitantly) I'm…going to go call Dan.

Brian exits the room. Jake sits down opposite Sam on the other couch. After a few moments of silence…

SAM: Despite the strange woman now sleeping upstairs, we should talk about what she was saying.

Jake nods.

SMASH CUT TO:

INT. DINING ROOM – MORNING

The next day. Sam is alone in the house. She sets up five decorative plates on the dining room table. She flattens out the table cloth and puts her hands on her hips. Dan was coming over for dinner tonight. It seems he would be meeting their new "house guest" also.

SAM: Looks good. Now…fancy silverware? Where is the fancy silverware?

Sam looks around the room. She notices a drawer.

SAM: Aha!

She moves to the drawer and tries to open it. It doesn't budge.

SAM: Hmmm…

She tries again but nothing. Must be jammed. Sam huffs and keeps pulling, getting frustrated.

SAM: Come on, stupid thing!

She gives it one more final tug. Wood splinters and breaks and the drawer comes ripping out of its place. Sam's strength pulls it clean out and sends it flying across the room. Silverware scatters everywhere. The drawer hits the opposite wall, putting a hole in it, and falls to the floor.

Sam stares, her hand frozen in place.

SAM: Well, that's certainly new.

She continues to just stare in bewilderment.

CUT TO:

INT. OFFICE – SAME

The usual clatter of a busy office. Brian sits in his chair in his cubicle in front of a computer. He types away furiously while talking to a client on the phone.

BRIAN: (flustered) No sir, I understand. (beat) It's just with these legal proceedings, it's not easy to…(beat) I know. Let me finish, please. (long beat) Sir…

The client begins yelling. Brian sighs angrily. Just then, his cell phone starts ringing. His eyes flick over to his phone at the edge of the desk. Sam's caller ID flashes on the screen. Sam never calls him at work. Has something happened?

The client continues to yell. Brian continues to type with lightning fingers, in fear of losing his train of thought, messing up or missing his deadline. But his attention is focused solely on the phone. All he wants to do is answer. Emotions swell in Brian. Anger. Annoyance. Frustration. Worry.

Suddenly, the cell phone slides across the table by itself and collides with Brian's keyboard. His eyes go wide.

BRIAN: Excuse me sir, something has come up.

He hangs up without letting the client answer. He stops typing. Skeptically, he looks around the cubicle. No one is really around. Brian picks his phone up and looks it over. No strings or wires. He sets it back down unsurely. He focuses on the phone, concentrating. So caught up, he forgets to answer. It beeps with a missed call.

BRIAN: I know you just moved by yourself. I saw it.

Brian remembers wanting the phone near him to answer. And it moved.

BRIAN: I want you to move back to where you were.

Brian concentrates while squinting his eyes. He gives a little wave of his hand but nothing happens. He continues flicking his hand back and forth, frustrated as nothing happens.

VOICE: (O.S.) That doesn't look very productive. Don't you have a deadline?

Brian whips around in his chair. He accidentally knocks his phone to the floor. His co-worker in the next cubicle over is leaning over the edge, looking down at him.

BRIAN: (nervous) Yeah. I was just, well, yeah…you know.

CO-WORKER: Actually, I don't know. Looked like you were fanning your phone but I'm not going to ask. Boss is coming by. Best get back to that work.

BRIAN: Right.

The co-worker disappears back into his cubicle. Brian spins back around and reaches for his phone. Suddenly, it moves by itself and flies up into his hand. Brian's eyes go even wider than the first time.

BRIAN: Uhh…

Brian pockets his phone, grabs his jacket and rushes out of the frame.

CUT TO:

INT. WAREHOUSE – BREAK ROOM

Jake is sipping on a cup of water, leaning against a water cooler. He faces his fellow co-worker and good friend, Gary Moretti, a tall, muscular man with dark hair, dark eyes and a very Italian complexion.

GARY MORETTI: Have you heard?

JAKE: Hmm?

GARY: They're cutting back on everyone's hours. Budget stuff.

JAKE: (getting heated) What? They can't do that! Not now! My brother and I are tight for cash with the house.

Jake's hands start flailing as he talks animatedly.

GARY: I feel you. I'm glad my small apartment doesn't cost too much.

JAKE: Everything they've been doing lately is just pissing me off to no end. The cut-backs, the firings, that promotion they gave to that girl who probably slept with all the managers!

Jake throws his hands up. Just then, the water in the cooler starts sloshing and churning violently. It rocks back and forth, shaking the whole plastic cooler container like a storm inside the bottle. The water cooler tips off the stand and falls to the ground with a loud bang. Jake and Gary stare at it.

GARY: (slowly) What did you just do?

JAKE: (quickly) I didn't do anything! (under his breathe) I hope I didn't do that…

GARY: Well, either way, help me get it back up.

JAKE: Right.

Jake and Gary both pick the water cooler back up and position it back in place. All Jake can think about is Kayla and her mention of powers.

JAKE: Uhh…I have to go. Cover for me.

GARY: What? Wait, what? Where are you going? Our shift doesn't end for another hour!

JAKE: I know, I'm sorry. Emergency. See you tomorrow!

Jake bolts out of the break room. Gary watches the empty space in the doorway, puzzled. Then, he slowly turns back to the water cooler. Observing the now still water.

GARY: Weird…

CUT TO:

INT. WOODS HOME – FOYER – AFTERNOON

Jake and Sam are talking intensely. Brian comes bursting through the front door, rushed and flustered.

SAM: Brian, finally! I've been calling and calling…

BRIAN: Weird stuff has been happening all day. I mean, really weird. Stuff has been moving because I wanted it to. I thought it and it moved. Like, I moved things with my mind. Or something. I don't know. I'm very lost.

SAM: You should check out the dining room. I was trying to un-jam a drawer and I had some Hulk adrenaline burst and it came ripping right out and flew across the room. I didn't even think I was pulling that hard. Left a nice knick in the wall too.

JAKE: And today at work I basically conjured a storm inside a water cooler and knocked it off the stand. Don't try and tell me these things and Kayla aren't connected. Where is she anyway?

BRIAN: (softly) What did she turn us into…?

SAM: (to Jake) They have to be. I mean—

The doorbell rings, interrupting Sam. All three look at the door.

BRIAN: It better not be another lunatic proclaiming powers and prophecies.

Brian goes to the door and opens it up to find a familiar face.

BRIAN: Cordelia? Cordelia Garner?

A young woman about Jake's age smiles at them. Slim and fit, brown hair just past her shoulders, deep brown eyes. They hug tightly.

CORDELIA GARNER: (smiling) Brian Woods. You haven't aged a day.

BRIAN: I haven't seen you since, god, it's been like six or seven years hasn't it?

CORDELIA: Just about six, yeah.

BRIAN: Come in, come in. What have you been up to? What brings you here?

Cordelia comes in and smiles at Jake and Sam.

CORDELIA: You know, the usual. Living life, working, dating, having random glimpses of the future ever since last night…

**To Be Continued**


	2. 1x01: Hour of Magic Part 2

**Continued**

CUT TO:

EXT. CITY STREET - ALLEY

A crime scene. Police cars, yellow tape and suited detectives. Two police partners make their way through the scene. The male, tall and broad with short blonde hair and inquiring green eyes. The female, slender and tall with long black hair and striking blue eyes. They approach a detective in a trench coat.

DETECTIVE: (to the female) Officer Prescott. (to the male) Officer Stone.

PAIGE PRESCOTT: What do we got?

DETECTIVE: Double homicide. Both with gunshot wounds. A witness said they were caught in a drive by.

The three duck under the tape and approach the first body, covered by a bloody sheet.

TRAVIS STONE: Both male victims, right?

DETECTIVE: Yeah. First male here. Positive ID as Randall Carrik. Known drug dealer in the area. Two bullet wounds to the chest, exit wounds in the back. Bled out within minutes.

PAIGE: So was the second victim here processing a deal or something with Carrik?

DETECTIVE: It doesn't appear that way…

They start to move towards the second covered body.

DETECTIVE: (continuing) John Doe here. He didn't have a wallet or anything on him. Forensics is using his phone to try and get a positive ID. He did have an iPod, headphones and exercise clothing. Seems logical he was just jogging and got caught up in the drive by intended for Carrik. Stray bullet to the temple. Killed instantly.

TRAVIS: Thanks for the info.

The detective nods and heads off. Paige crouches next to the body and peels the sheet off.

PAIGE: Oh my god…

She wobbles and falls backwards.

TRAVIS: Paige?

Travis swoops to her side.

PAIGE: It's…I know him…

TRAVIS: What? You do? Who is it?

PAIGE: That's…that's…

She chokes on her words. Travis lifts her back to her feet and steadies her. A tear wells up in Paige's eye.

QUICK CUT TO:

INT. WOODS HOME – LIVING ROOM – SAME

Cordelia sits on one couch, faced by Brian, Jake and Sam.

BRIAN: So you had a vision? Of Dan being shot and killed?

CORDELIA: I don't know how to explain it. I was cleaning some old things out of my room when I grabbed my high school year book and just saw it.

JAKE: Saw it?

CORDELIA: It was like I was pulled inside my own head. I had no idea what was happening or how to control it. It played almost like a black and white movie in my mind. I saw it all and it just felt very real. It went by so fast but I knew it was Dan. That's why I came here.

BRIAN: Well, Dan moved out a few months ago. And besides, I just talked to him yesterday. He seemed fine. In fact, he's coming over for dinner tonight.

CORDELIA: But my vision…why did I get it? And how?

SAM: I'll put money down that Kayla knows exactly why.

CORDELIA: Who's Kayla?

JAKE: (sarcastically) Our new housemate.

Brian nudges Jake.

BRIAN: She showed up on our doorstep last night, came in and chanted some sort of spell or incantation. Ever since then, weird stuff has been happening.

CORDELIA: Weird stuff like visions?

BRIAN: Yeah. I was moving things with my mind and Sam had some sort of increased strength.

JAKE: And I made water move with just a wave of my hand. I think.

Before Cordelia can answer, footsteps hurry into the room. Everyone looks up at Kayla now entering the living room. She's smiling from ear to ear.

JAKE: Where did you come from?

KAYLA: I see the fourth has arrived. And all of you are beginning to come into your powers.

Cordelia stands slowly.

CORDELIA: (hesitantly) This must be…Kayla.

Brian and Sam nod.

CORDELIA: I figured as much. What in the world is she talking about? Powers?

Kayla begins to pace.

KAYLA: I used the power awakening spell on the night the stars and the planets aligned. It brought forth your powers that have always been dormant within you. It's time I train you to use them properly for it won't be long before evil forces attack in attempt to destroy the prophecy.

BRIAN: Whoa, whoa. Training? Powers? Evil forces? Let's slow down here. This is a bit much.

KAYLA: In time, you will adjust to the new lifestyle.

JAKE: New lifestyle? I was fine with my lifestyle before, thank you very much. We didn't ask to be…what was it, witches? I don't think I can fit evil forces in my schedule.

While everyone is gaping at Kayla, the phone rings.

BRIAN: Cordelia, can you hand me that?

Cordelia grabs the phone off the receiver. As her hands enclose around it, she gasps and tenses up, snapping her eyes closed.

_An empty police room. Someone is strangling Cordelia while Jake fails to fight the man off. The unknown man forms a large fireball in his hand and launches it at Jake. It bursts against his chest, burning him and injuring him fatally as he flies across the room and hits a wall._

Cordelia stumbles as she's pulled back into reality. Jake catches her and guides her to the couch. Brian shoots her an odd look as he takes the phone from her hand and answers it in the other room.

SAM: Are you alright?

JAKE: Was that a vision?

KAYLA: You're feeling disturbed and scared. What did you see?

CORDELIA: (swallowing hard) We were at the police station. Something was attacking us. He had me around the throat and he threw some sort of fireball at Jake.

KAYLA: Fire…must be a demon.

SAM: Excuse me, a what?

KAYLA: Demon. Spawns from the underworld with the ability to throw fire. He must have been sent to kill you now that you've come into your powers.

JAKE: Great. Assassins from hell are after us.

Just then, Brian re-enters the room. All the color is drained from his face. The phone drops from his hand and hits the floor with an echoing, haunting clatter. Kayla puts a hand over her heart as Brian's feelings flow through her. Her knees buckle slightly and she takes a seat at the edge of the couch. Sam stands, alarmed.

SAM: Brian…?

She moves to him, taking his hand as he struggles to form words. His mouth hangs agape. Jake and Cordelia stand as well.

BRIAN: (choked up) That was…the police precinct. They need us to come down and…and…

Tears start to stream from his eyes. His shoulders heave up and down as he fights to control himself.

JAKE: Brian, did something happen?

BRIAN: (fighting sobs) They have Dan's body and they need us to…identify it.

Silence settles over all of them except for Brian's sniffling cries. He and Sam fall into one another, embracing.

JUMP CUT TO:

EXT. WOODS HOME – DRIVEWAY – DUSK

Brian, Jake, Sam and Cordelia are piling into Brian's car. Kayla leans in the doorway.

KAYLA: The demon attack! You're not prepared!

They ignore her as Brian rolls out of the driveway and revs off into the night.

CUT TO:

INT. POLICE PRECINCT

Twenty minutes later. The group makes its way to the front desk, led by Jake. He appears in control of himself. For now.

JAKE: Office Paige Prescott called us. We're looking for Dan Woods.

Before the secretary can answer, Paige appears in the doorway. Her eyes are red and puffy. She fixes her hair and takes a sharp, deep breath.

PAIGE: (softly) Hey.

The four turn to her. She can barely make eye contact with any of them.

PAIGE: You can follow me.

The four hurry to Paige as she leads them down the hallway.

PAIGE: (rushed) I know it's him. But they need family to come down and identify the body for confirmation. I just can't…believe…

The group passes Travis's desk. He watches them sadly as he slings his jacket over his shoulder. Soon enough, they reach the morgue viewing window.

PAIGE: (trying to stay formal) Through here into this room. They're going to pull back the curtain so you can see the body. Take as long as you need.

Paige touches Jake's arm tenderly as she walks away. Sam and Brian hold hands tightly as they cross the threshold into the room. Cordelia holds a hand over her mouth. Jake is just plain shaking as he heads in last.

INT. VIEWING ROOM

Jake closes the door softly behind him. There's a large window with a heavy black curtain in front of them. They line up and all hold hands as it slowly starts to draw back by itself. They soon see the morgue attendant pulling it back. And just behind him, a long silver slab with wheels. And on it a body. Cleaned up and presentable. Surrounded by medical tools. The body of Dan Woods.

Brian's jaw basically hits the floor. Sam collapses into his shoulder, starting to cry. Cordelia rakes her hands through her hair as horror streaks across her face. The image of him being shot in her premonition replays in her head. Jake steps to the glass, putting his hands against it and muttering "No" over and over.

After a few moments, the attendant pulls the curtain back and conceals the body again.

JAKE: No! No!

Cordelia pulls Jake away from the glass. The four sit down on a bench, the only thing in the room. No one says a word. Just staring with vacant eyes.

CUT TO:

EXT. APARTMENT COMPLEX – SAME

Paige and Travis are sitting in the car. It's starting to drizzle rain outside.

TRAVIS: Well, here we are. You going to be ok?

PAIGE: Yeah…I think so.

TRAVIS: You said you knew him? Dan?

PAIGE: We went to college together. We were in a lot of the same clubs and classes. Even dated on and off for a little but nothing too serious. He was a really close friend of mine. I've become friends with his brothers too. It's just so…

She starts to tear up.

TRAVIS: I'm so sorry.

PAIGE: It's ok.

She hastily gets out of the car and gathers her things.

PAIGE: (blunt) See you in the morning.

TRAVIS: You can take some time off if you need.

Paige mulls over the thought but says nothing. She shuts the car door and hurries inside the apartment. Travis sighs.

CUT BACK TO:

INT. VIEWING ROOM

Sam is curled up, lying against Brian. Cordelia and Jake lean their heads against the wall.

BRIAN: (suddenly) This just can't be right. Dan was the oldest. He always knew what to do and what to say and he did it well. He's been there our whole life. He can't be gone. He just can't…be…gone…What are we supposed to do without you?

Brian's words dissolve into heavy sobs. Sam wraps her arms around him

SAM: Shh. I know. I know.

Just then, Cordelia's phone goes off.

CORDELIA: (sniffling) Oh god, sorry. Sorry.

She shuffles out of the room into the hallway. Answers her cell.

CORDELIA: Hello?

ELI RILEY: (O.S.) Hey babe, it's me. Just calling because it's getting late.

The voice on the other end picks up on Cordelia's sniffling.

ELI: (O.S.) You ok?

CORDELIA: No…not really?

ELI: (O.S.) What happened?

CORDELIA: You remember my good friend Dan from high school? He died tonight. I uhh…

She starts to break. Tears start coming.

ELI: (O.S.) Oh wow…I'm sorry. Where are you? Do you need me to get you?

CORDELIA: I'm ok. I'm with his brothers at the morgue. I probably won't be home tonight so don't wait up. Tell my brother too so he doesn't worry all night.

ELI: (O.S.) Got it. Call me if you need anything. I can get there faster than you think.

CORDELIA: Sure. Bye.

Cordelia hangs up. She re-enters the room, crying harder. She sits on the bench. Jake puts an arm around her and she rests her head against his shoulder. Silence settles on them again. A knock on the door startles them from their stupor. Everyone tenses up a little. Brian wipes his face quickly.

BRIAN: (groggily) Y-yes? Come in.

The door opens and a man enters.

JAKE: The mailman? What are you doing here?

MAILMAN: Delivering a message.

Jake stands to his feet, dabbing at his eyes. There's something wrong. He narrows his eyes at the mailman.

SAM: How did you know we were here…?

Her voice trails off.

MAILMAN: I have to track the witches I'm about to kill, don't I?

He holds his hands out and a fireball materializes, hovering just above his palm. He launches it at Jake.

CORDELIA: Jake!

She dives at his legs, knocking him out of the way just in time. The fireball hits the wall, poofing into nothing and leaving a scorch mark. Brian and Sam jump up. The demon kicks Sam in the stomach, sending her flying across the room. He hurls a fireball at Brian who ducks. As Brian stands, the demon grabs him by the shirt collar and slams him against the floor.

Then, he accosts Jake and Cordelia huddled in the corner. Jake holds out his hand, focusing on a water bottle on the floor. He tries to control the water, do anything with it.

JAKE: Come on! Come on! How does this work?

The demon kicks Jake's hand down and grabs Cordelia viciously around the throat. He lifts her up off the ground. She sputters and flails her legs as the life gets choked out of her rapidly. Jake springs up and tries to pry the demonic mailman's hands off. He forms a fireball in his hand and slams it against Jake's chest.

Jake flies across the room, hitting the wall and slumping to the floor in a ball. Sam rushes over and grabs the demon around the neck. Adrenaline pumps through her and she easily rips the demon away from Cordelia. She falls to the floor and lies in an awkward heap. Sam throws the demon backwards but he manages to stay on his feet.

DEMON: I have powers too, ya know.

He juggles a fireball menacingly in his hand as he squares off with Sam. Brian watches carefully from the floor. He holds out his hand and focuses on the fireball. Suddenly, it flies out of the demon's hand toward Brian.

BRIAN: Other way!

Brian waves his hand frantically. The fireball changes direction and hits the demon square in the chest. He howls and stumbles backwards.

SAM: Brian!

Sam rushes over to Brian and helps him to his feet. The demon recovers. He generates a fireball bigger than any of the previous. He uses two hands to hold it. He flings it at Sam and Brian who have no time to react. The fireball hits both of them, hurling them backwards. They crash through the bench sending wood planks and splinters everywhere. They crumple to the floor, dying.

The demon looks around satisfied.

DEMON: Easy enough.

KAYLA: (O.S.) I don't think so!

Kayla bursts in out of nowhere. She throws a vial of liquid at the demon. It breaks on him, making him catch fire. He begins to howl and spin in circles.

KAYLA: (urgently) Eli!

A flurry of small blue and white orbs of light begin to materialize next to Kayla. They shine and swirl until they take the form of a taller man. The man appears from the brilliant light and then, the orbs are gone. Eli, dirty, sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes looks to Kayla. The same voice on the phone with Cordelia.

ELI: What happened?

KAYLA: (pointing at the demon) That. Jake, Sam and Brian need healing. They've been hurt bad.

Eli rushes over to Jake and flips him over. His chest is burned, fleshy, seared and bleeding. He holds a hand over the dire wound. The same white light glows from his hands. After a few seconds, the wound heals completely and disappears as if it never happened.

KAYLA: And over here.

Eli hurries over to Sam and Brian. He holds one hand over each of them and the same light shines on them. The burn marks on their faces and clothes vanish. Healed completely as well.

ELI: Is Cordelia fine?

KAYLA: Yes. You better orb out quickly. The effect of my potion is fading. They can't know about you as their whitelighter yet.

Eli nods. Jake, Sam, Cordelia and Brian start to come around as Eli orbs out in the same flurry of white and blue lighted orbs. They all see the demon thrashing in the center of the room. The fires dancing across his skin are dying down.

KAYLA: Quickly, you four! My potion can only hold him off for so long. Read this spell in unison.

The group of four gathers by Kayla as she hands them a folded up piece of parchment.

BRIAN: Spell?

KAYLA: No time!

Brian, Jake, Sam and Cordelia stand together in a line, all holding a small piece of paper. They face the demon that is no longer on fire. He forms a fireball and aims.

ALL: We call upon the ancient lore to punish with the power of four. Spawn of fire, when things are dire, be gone from this place, you will erase!

The fireball in his hand smokes out. He starts wailing and howling. Flames consume him and after a few seconds, he explodes into nothing but dust. His screams echo through the room. Cordelia stumbles backwards. Everyone breathes hard.

SAM: (after a few moments) The mailman just burst into flames…

KAYLA: He was a demon posing as a mailman to try and get close to you. They often try and work themselves into society.

Cordelia touches Jake's chest where she had seen the fireball make contact.

CORDELIA: Jake, your chest…

He looks down. Perfectly fine. He touches it as well.

JAKE: Huh…I guess if I have some control over water, I'm fire resistant too or something.

CORDELIA: That was the vision I had. Jake getting hit with the fireball.

SAM: I'm just glad everyone's alright.

Brian slumps down on the bench and buries his head in his hands. Kayla clears her throat.

KAYLA: Are you four ready to accept your powers and accept your destiny? After this attempt on your lives, you realize the only way to defend yourselves is to learn how to use and control these powers. If you choose not to, consequences could be fatal…

A few moments of heavy silence. Jake, Sam and Cordelia share a few glances.

JAKE: (quietly) She's right…

BRIAN: (suddenly, harsh) I don't know if everyone's caught up in the moment with the demon and the powers but do remember what just happened.

He gestures violently toward the concealed viewing window.

BRIAN: (mostly to Kayla) Based on what I've just seen, this "gift" is nothing but trouble and it's probably going to get us all killed. Like Dan. I want nothing to do with this.

Brian stands up and storms out of the room, brushing past Kayla. The door slams behind him. No one moves. The camera skims past the remaining four in the room, through the dense black curtain and settles on Dan's body.

We linger on his motionless, pale, cold body for a moment.

Then, fade to black.

**End Episode 1x01**


	3. 1x02: Witch Way from Here? Part 1

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! To answer your question wiccawhitecharmedfanwitch, Paige Prescott isn't the Paige from Charmed. She's my original character from the story. Just the same name :)

**Episode 1x02: Witch Way from Here**?

FADE INTO:

INT. WOODS HOME – JAKE'S ROOM – MORNING

Sunlight filters through the partly drawn open curtain. Jake grumbles as he stretches under the sheets. He pops one eye open, squinty and groggy.

JAKE WOODS: Morning already?

He pulls the covers off and slowly slips out of bed. He yawns and stretches again. Checks the clock. Almost ten o'clock. He grabs his phone off the nightstand. One missed call from Gary.

JAKE: Work…damnit.

He dials Gary's number and holds the phone up to his ear. Ring. Ring. Ring.

GARY MORETTI: (O.S.) Hello?

JAKE: Hey Gary, it's me. I just wanted to let you know I won't be in today if you could let the boss man know.

GARY: (O.S.) Again? Jake, you skipped out early on your shift last time. Please don't make this a habit.

JAKE: I'm sorry. There's been a…death. In the family.

Jake swallows hard. There's an awkward pause.

GARY: (O.S.) Oh. (pause) I'm sorry, I had no idea. I'll let everyone here know what's up.

JAKE: (weary) Thanks Gary. Appreciate it.

GARY: (O.S.) No problem.

Jake hangs up and sighs sadly. He exits the room.

CUT TO:

INT. BATHROOM

Jake enters and looks at himself in the mirror. He pulls at the darkening purple bags under his eyes. Lack of sleep over the last couple of days ever since Kayla showed up. Jake reaches for the sink faucet but pauses. An idea forms in his head.

Jake takes a step back. He holds a hand out over the sink. He closes his eyes, breathing in and out deeply. Imagines water moving. His face crinkles in concentration. Nothing happens.

KAYLA BARROS: (O.S.) Feel the water. Imagine it moving at your command. Allow it to flow.

Jake jumps back in surprise.

JAKE: Geez! Don't sneak up on me like that.

Kayla is leaning against the doorframe.

KAYLA: Concentrate again.

Jake nods and awkwardly holds his hand back over the sink.

JAKE: (sheepishly) Like this?

KAYLA: Good. Close your eyes and focus. Remember what I said.

Jake closes his eyes and exhales deeply. He imagines jumping into a pool. Feeling his body cut through the water and sink, allowing the entire body of liquid to surround him. Bubbles. Refreshing coolness. He imagines the water moving around him in swirls and bubbles as he swims closer to the surface. The water passes through his fingers, toes and hair.

Just then, water splashes against the sink. Jake opens his eyes in eagerness. Water is flowing from the sink but the faucet handles are still in the off position.

JAKE: Hey! I'm doing it!

KAYLA: Try pulling it toward you.

Jake raises his hand and brings it closer to his body. The water follows his motion, floating out of the sink as if suspended by some invisible force. He spins his hand in a circle and the water follows, creating a ring of aqua in mid-air.

JAKE: (chuckling) This…now this might be the coolest thing I've ever seen.

Then, Jake feels someone else's eyes on him. The water suddenly falls out of the air into the sink, splashing all over the front of his shirt.

JAKE: Aw! Damn.

He looks past Kayla leaning in the doorway. Brian stares at him. A disappointed look painted clearly across his face. He says nothing and shoots Kayla a disapproving glare before walking downstairs.

JAKE: Uh oh…

KAYLA: Maybe now is the right time to show you the prophecy.

JAKE: It's going to have to wait, Kayla. Excuse me.

Jake hurries out of the bathroom and after Brian.

CUT TO:

INT. LIVING ROOM – A FEW MOMENTS LATER

Jake enters hesitantly. Brian is sitting in an arm chair, curled up, staring out the window. Jake knocks slightly on a support frame to get his attention. Brian looks over, haggard and drained. He's still dressed in the same white undershirt and baggy sweatpants he had on three days ago.

JAKE: Sam made some chamomile tea. It will make you feel better.

Jake sets it down on the coffee table nearby. He sits in another chair opposite Brian.

BRIAN WOODS: Thanks.

But he doesn't touch the cup. There's an elephant in the room. Jake fidgets nervously as Brian continues to look out the window. Jake decides to start with some small talk.

JAKE: Sleep at all last night?

BRIAN: Nope. And same thing the night before that and the night before that…

JAKE: You shouldn't stay up like this. It's not healthy.

BRIAN: Believe me, I know. I try to sleep but all I do is toss and turn. And think about what happened…

Jake blinks. He fumbles for the right words.

JAKE: (carefully) The way I see it, everything happens for a reason. It may not be a reason we like or understand but it's a reason nonetheless. With Dan. And our powers.

BRIAN: (narrowing his eyes) That's really all you can think about?

JAKE: What?

Brian gets up from his chair, rolling his eyes. He starts to leave the room.

JAKE: Brian.

BRIAN: I don't want to hear it. Maybe I will go into work today.

JAKE: No way. You're in no state to work.

BRIAN: Maybe not. But it's better than sitting around here thinking all day. It will keep my mind off things.

Jake looks down at his feet. Brian continues to head for the kitchen.

JAKE: You know, with mom in New York and having to fly out here, we have to deal with the…

Jake pauses. Searches for the right way to word this. He bites his lip.

JAKE: (continuing) The arrangements. For Dan.

Brian pauses. He grips the doorframe. Breaths in and out deeply.

BRIAN: Ok.

He exits into the kitchen. Jake sighs and kicks the floor. He gestures to the cup still sitting on the table.

JAKE: (quietly) Forgot your tea…

INT. KITCHEN

Sam sits at the kitchen table watching the weather and sipping on coffee. She looks up as Brian enters.

SAM LAWSON: Morning.

BRIAN: (unenthusiastic) Hey.

Sam follows him across the room with her eyes. Not sure what to say.

BRIAN: (suddenly) I'm worried about Jake.

SAM: Jake? Why? He seems fine. Considering. Did something else happen?

BRIAN: (frustrated) He's just been around Kayla a lot. Listening to all her mumbo jumbo about magic and witchcraft and prophecies. I saw him using his powers in the bathroom this morning. I think he's turning to magic to help deal with Dan but he's just going to get hurt.

Sam looks down into her coffee and starts to swirl her spoon around.

BRIAN: Sam…

He moves around the kitchen to get a closer look at her.

BRIAN: You've been testing your powers too, haven't you?

SAM: It's hard not to! Tell me you haven't had the temptation to move stuff around with your mind. It's pretty amazing, you have to admit.

BRIAN: Temptations, yeah, but I haven't actually done it. I don't want to get caught up in all this. I just want to be normal.

Brian moves over to the pantry and starts rifling around.

SAM: I bet you Cordelia is doing the exact same thing. I don't think Jake is suppressing his feelings. Maybe he's just curious like me.

BRIAN: It's different with Cordelia.

SAM: And why is that?

BRIAN: You saw what happened when she got that vision thing. She had no control over it.

SAM: Maybe. But I bet you she's been trying to get another one.

Brian just shakes his head back and forth as he emerges from the pantry with a bagel. He pours himself a small cup of coffee.

BRIAN: We can all talk more about this when I get home from work. Just try not to use your powers because that'll just make it harder to let go once we figure out a way to get rid of them.

SAM: Work? Wait…what?!

BRIAN: Don't worry. Love you. See you later.

Brian kisses her quickly on the head and goes upstairs to get changed before Sam can say anything else. She sighs and turns back to her coffee, stirring it aimlessly.

SAM: (softly) Maybe he's right…

CUT TO:

INT. LIVING ROOM – LATER

Jake remains in the same place. Pondering. As the front door closes and Brian leaves, Kayla enters the room. She holds a large piece of folded up parchment.

KAYLA: I have something to show you.

JAKE: Oh yeah. That prophecy. I guess this is kind of important.

He stands up and moves to the couch where Kayla is flattening out the paper.

JAKE: What's it all about?

KAYLA: It's an ancient text depicting a group of four connected and blessed with great power to destroy the ultimate evil. It's been handed down through generations upon generations of my ancestors.

JAKE: Oh boy…that's pretty intense.

KAYLA: You are doubtful of my words.

JAKE: (chuckling) Come on, do you hear yourself?

KAYLA: I was in your shoes once. It was easier once I accepted my destiny.

JAKE: (skeptical) So if our destiny is to…you know, take out this big evil dude, what's yours?

KAYLA: (smiling) To guide you. To guide the Guardians. My family has been preparing for years.

JAKE: The Guardians…I guess that would be us. Ok Kayla, lay it on me.

She turns to the parchment laid out on the table. She appears to be marveling at it. Jake looks at it. Then back to Kayla. He lets out a weak chuckle. It's just a weathered, tattered paper. Blank.

JAKE: Some prophecy.

Kayla waves her hand over it. Black cursive ink begins to appear out of nowhere, forming words and lines and pictures across the old-fashion paper. Jake watches in awe. After a few moments of intertwining black script, a large compass fills the page. A small passage in a strange language is scribbled at the top.

JAKE: Wow…

KAYLA: The prophecy was written by a great philosopher and witch name Arradus. He was well revered for his power of precognition and could see many, many years into the future. It is said that he saw centuries into the future and foretold of four great witchess coming together to dispel the evil that threatens to destroy good magic. No, all magic. Maybe even the world itself.

JAKE: Centuries into the future? And he saw us?

Kayla nods.

KAYLA: So it would seem.

JAKE: That precognition thing you mentioned…that's the same power Cordelia has, yeah? Does that mean she'll be able to see that far into the future?

KAYLA: One day. Once her powers grow strong enough. The power to receive premonitions of the past, present and future is a very rare and coveted power.

JAKE: This here…

Jake points at the writing at the top of the parchment.

JAKE: (continuing) What's that say?

KAYLA: Thee guardians four connected spiritually under the stars will inherit a power great to defeat the looming evil. Sacrifice and due battle are necessary to face the rising darkness and defeat it with the revered craft. Guardian of the North, bold, headstrong, a true leader with a personality to move even mountains. Guardian of the East, educated and wise with deep human insight and a grip on the past, present and future. Guardian of the South with a fiery heart and a fiery passion to match. And last but not finally, Guardian of the West, quick, fierce and in tune with the smaller happenings of life, with devotion as pure as holy water.

JAKE: (slightly condescending) So we're named after directions? Nice.

KAYLA: They may seem like just mere directions but these esteemed titles are more than you know right now.

JAKE: Let me guess though. Brian is north, Cordelia is east, Sam is south and I'm west. Seems to fit for the most part.

KAYLA: No one has a defined spot. It's up to you four to come into your own and fulfill the responsibilities as you and your powers grow and evolve.

JAKE: The first two are pretty obvious. Personality to move even mountains. Brian can make stuff move with his mind. But the leadership part doesn't really fit. Growing up, the leader was always…

Jake pauses. He glances down at the floor. Pokes aimlessly at the carpet with his toe. Kayla watches him with tender, caring eyes.

JAKE: (finishing) Dan.

KAYLA: Its ok, Jake. I know what you're feeling.

Jake scoffs slightly.

JAKE: A little too literally. I don't want to talk about it.

KAYLA: (matter-of-factly) You just don't want to talk about it with me.

JAKE: No offense but I barely know you. And you didn't know Dan. So…

KAYLA: I understand.

Kayla watches Jake who stares out the window. It seems to be a Woods thing to gaze out a window when deep in thought. He finally comes back to his senses.

JAKE: Anyway, subject change. Back to the prophecy stuff. What is this looming evil we're supposed to go up against?

KAYLA: It wasn't made clear. It could be anyone. Or anything. Just some sort of evil being that will pose a very big threat.

JAKE: So how do we fight it if we don't even know what it is?

KAYLA: I don't think we have to worry about that just yet. We'll have time to train and prepare. It's not going to be that simple. Not as if you get your powers, the evil shows up, you beat him and return to your normal lives. It's going to take some time.

Jake rolls his eyes.

JAKE: Wonderful.

Sam sticks her head in from the other room.

SAM: Hey Jake, I—

She stops herself short when she sees Kayla sitting next to him. Her eyes trail to the parchment on the table. She doesn't comment on it.

JAKE: What's up?

SAM: I, uhh, I'm running to the market to grab a few things. Need anything?

JAKE: I don't think so. Thanks though.

SAM: Yup. Be back soon.

Jake nods and Sam is gone. Jake turns back to the prophecy and runs a hand over it. After a moment, he gets up and grabs the phone.

JAKE: I have to tell Cordelia about this.

JUMP CUT TO:

INT. APARTMENT – TWENTY MINUTES LATER

Cordelia is heading out the door. She gives Eli a quick kiss and waves to her older brother in the background. She disappears into the hallway and the door closes. Eli turns to face Clyde, the older brother. Similar in appearance to Cordelia but brooding and kind of short.

CLYDE GARNER: Don't you find it weird?

ELI RILEY: What?

CLYDE: She's been at the Woods place every day this week. She hasn't seen or heard from these people since like high school and here she is, acting as if she lived there. She's easily spent more time there than at home lately.

ELI: Well, she lost someone who used to be close to her. And his brothers are going through a rough time so it makes sense that Cordelia wants to be with them. Someone to relate to, talk to.

CLYDE: Still…whenever I ask her about what she does when she's over there, she gets very sketchy. And that still doesn't explain why she went over there before she found out about her friend's death.

Eli shrugs. He knows exactly why Cordelia has been avoiding her brother. Although, Cordelia doesn't know that Eli knows anything about what's been going on. They can't know of his presence yet.

ELI: She's a big girl. I wouldn't worry about it.

Clyde rolls his eyes and says nothing further. Eli's phone rings. He checks the caller ID.

ELI: Well, I'm off too. Be good while I'm gone.

Clyde chuckles forcedly as Eli heads out into the hallway. He scoffs angrily once Eli is out of sight.

INT. HALLWAY

The door closes behind Eli. He checks around. No one in sight. He looks straight ahead as he's consumed by swirling bright lights and orbs out.

CUT TO:

INT. WOODS HOME – KITCHEN – AFTERNOON

Jake is pacing while Cordelia watches him, seated on a stool at the kitchen island.

CORDELIA GARNER: Prophecy?

JAKE: Yeah, some 1600s gibberish.

CORDELIA: Isn't that when the Salem Witch Trials happened?

JAKE: I think so. Maybe. Not important.

CORDELIA: (aside) It might be.

JAKE: Check this out. We're the Guardians of the north, east, south, and west.

CORDELIA: Named after directions?

JAKE: That's what I said. Look. I think you're east.

He hands Cordelia the tattered parchment. Points to the east mark on the compass.

JAKE: The passage says something about being wise and smart with a grip on the past, present and future. That definitely has to do with your power to see things that haven't happened yet. What did Kayla call it? Uhh…precognition! Which is just a fancy word for premonitions, I guess.

CORDELIA: What about you guys?

JAKE: Dan has telekinesis, Sam has enhanced strength and I have hydrokinesis. Kayla said our powers are going to grow over time. We may even get new ones!

CORDELIA: Huh…

JAKE: Neat, huh?

Cordelia picks up the parchment as she skims over it. She gasps as she's suddenly pulled into a vision.

_A woman stumbles against a couch. She's screaming in pain as a figure cloaked in long black robes holds out his hand. An invisible force chokes the woman. Suddenly, pitch black flames surround her and her screams increase. Before long, she's consumed by the fire and explodes into nothing but dust._

_The vision moves outside the apartment room and the door slams shut. The number 13 on the door._

Cordelia snaps back into reality as she falls to the floor. Jake swoops to her side.

JAKE: Cordy! You ok?

CORDELIA: I saw…

JAKE: A vision, huh? What was it?

CORDELIA: (concerned) A woman. Getting murdered.

Jake and Cordelia meet eyes. They know they have to do something.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. WOODS HOME – DRIVEWAY – AN HOUR LATER

Sam heads up the driveway toward the front door. She has a few bags in her hands. She notices Cordelia's car parked against the curb. Sam goes up the few steps onto the porch and enters the house.

INT. FOYER

Before she can even set a bag down, Cordelia and Jake greet her at the door.

SAM: Hey Cordelia. Jake.

JAKE: So guess what?

SAM: Hmm?

JAKE: We have an innocent to save.

SAM: A…what?

JAKE: (rapidly) Yeah, an innocent. The name kind of lends to itself. An innocent person in danger that we have to save. Cordelia had a vision of a woman being murdered and Kayla says there's a reason she got it. So, we have to go stop the demon or whatever it is before he gets to the woman.

SAM: Whoa, hey, slow down. First of all, how do you even plan on finding her?

CORDELIA: I recognized the area. The apartment complex isn't too far from mine, by the bay. I also saw the number on the door. 13.

SAM: Shouldn't we call Brian?

JAKE: He won't help us anyway. I heard him this morning. He wants to get rid of our gifts. And we all heard him the other night. He wants nothing to do with any of this.

SAM: Jake, he's just…Brian's just going through a hard time.

JAKE: Yeah, I get that. We all are. But we have a calling now. An innocent woman is in trouble and we can help her. Powers or not, we have to help her.

Kayla appears from the other room. She folds her arms across her chest.

KAYLA: I don't condone running into this blind without finding out what you're up against. But it doesn't seem like we have a lot of time.

CORDELIA: The sun was just starting to set in my vision.

Everyone checks their watches or phones simultaneously.

JAKE: Kayla's right, we better hurry.

CORDELIA: Yeah. I'll drive.

She jangles her keys. Jake, Kayla and Cordelia hurry out the door. Sam hesitates in the threshold, leaning against the open door.

SAM: I…

**To Be Continued**


End file.
